prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-50.101.115.23-20141227093218
Im not sure about the ravenswood angle, but I think it definietely has to do with their clothes.. From this episode its obvious that Mrs.D bought two sets of clothes for Ali and (we're all assuming) Bethany; and previous episodes have shown us that Mrs. D wanted Bethany to call her "Aunt Jessie". This to me makes sense, why would you buy clothes for a random, unless you had some kind of relationship with them. I think here the famous twin theory can come into play. Other than the show consistently flirting with the theme (poster in Ali's room, Ali's halloween story, and the girls from Raveswoods cemetary party) I think its possible for Mrs. D to have a twin. Since Mrs.D cant seem to keep away from married men I believe that the affair she had with Bethanys fatehr aka her bro-in-law, was witnessed by Bethany. Mrs. D was buying two presents when Ali was very young so I think its safe to assume that Bethany saw the affair at a young age, and was probably traumatized or repressed it or whatever. Something happened to that girl and she ended up at Radley. Mrs. D. probably joined the board to keep an eye on Bethany, and Bethany was mostly likely the "fragile patient" Tobys mom encountered and was pushed off the roof by..enter the cover up at Radley. I feel like Cece is more closley related to the DiLaurentis family then we think. For one, the clothes Ashley sees in Ali's room are worn by Cece when shes talking to Holbrook in season 4 finale, again you gotta wonder, who is Mrs.D shopping for = Cece. For another, I think Cece may have met Bethany when she was pretending to be ALi at Radley, which for the record I feel was not a coincidence. According to the note Hanna found, Ali "lured" Bethany to Rosewood and Bethany's wikia page says that she was invited labour day weekend. I think Ali believed Bethany could have been responsible for the A messages. ALi was meeting everyone she thought was A that night to figure out if they were A, so why not have Bethany come there too that same night? My best guess for A would be Cece right now. She got kicked out of UPen because of Ali and the other four "she devils", I dont think you forget that and it makes sense that she take over Monas A game because she saw it as a perfect oppurtunity for revenge. She used her friendship with Ali to learn her secrets, her emplyment with Ezra to learn things and earn money for her expensive operations. Lets not forget that Mona was torturing the girls because they took Hanna from her but if this new A is not Cece why continue to torture the girls, especially as they were all sleeping the night Ali disappeared. Cece on the otherhand believes they were equally quilty of her getting kicked out of school so it makes sense to torture them to. The only missing connection is cece and bethany, and how they would be related....